


Dom to coś więcej, niż cztery ściany

by Satanachia



Series: Multifandom Bingo 2016 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragon!Draco, Dragon!Lucius, M/M, Mpreg, bo niczego nie żałuję!, za co wciąż nie przeproszę!, za który nie przeproszę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom to coś więcej, niż cztery ściany i Draco uczy się tego dopiero w Stanach.<br/> </p><p>Bingo 2016: 14. mpreg/ciąża postaci/kid fick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dom to coś więcej, niż cztery ściany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



> BB, kiedyś, dawno dawno temu, w tej zamierzchłej, niemal już zapomnianej przeszłości, obiecałam Ci lucarry i w końcu słowa dotrzymałam!  
> Zajęło mi to jakieś cztery lata ale teraz nikt nie może mi powiedzieć, że jestem niesłowna! xD

Wieczór zaczyna się spokojnie - pudełkiem, które atakuje go znienacka, wypadając z kuchennej szafki. Draco mruga zdezorientowany na wciąż wilgotny kubełek po Mint Chocolate Chunk, mugolskich lodach, które z łatwością rozpoznaje po zapachu. Rozpoznanie po samym zapachu powinno go zaniepokoić ale w ostatnich miesiącach pudełka po mugolskim jedzeniu i czarodziejskich przekąskach atakowały go na każdym kroku, stając się szaleńczą normą w ich dotychczas poukładanej rzeczywistości.

Draco machnięciem różdżki pozbywa się kubełka, wyciąga poobijany zielony kubek z wizerunkiem węża zamiast uszka i zamyka szafkę, licząc, że w kredensie z herbatą nie znajdzie czekoladowych karaluchów. Chociaż smakują i pachną naprawdę przepysznie, widok ich przebierających odnóży wzbudza w nim prawdziwą odrazę. Niewiele lepsze są cukrowe myszy, które z nieznanych przyczyn zadomowiły się na ich strychu i popiskiwały nocami, kompletnie ignorowane przez zaklęcia przeciw gryzoniom.

Dzięki Merlinowi kredens jest pozbawiony słodkiego tałatajstwa i Draco szybko zdołał zrobić swoją ukochaną zieloną herbatę, i tak uzbrojonym ruszyć odnaleźć resztę domowników. Dzisiejszy dzień zdecydowanie dał mu w kość i był gotowy oddać może nie różdżkę ale zdecydowanie kilka palców za chwilę wytchnienia z rodziną.

Odkąd Czarny Pan upadł, a jego ród pozbawiono statusu i złota, Draco szybko i boleśnie nauczył się doceniać samą ich obecność, bo nawet ona nie było do końca pewna, co pokazało dziwaczne splątanie życia, które zabrało jego steraną matkę do Francji a jego i ojca do tego ukrytego na poddaszu nowojorskiej kamienicy mieszkania, które niedługo po tym stało się czymś więcej niż tylko czterema obłożonymi zaklęciami zmylającymi ścianami. Stało się domem, i choć z początku Draco nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić, nie mógł odmówić szczęścia ojcu, który dopiero tutaj mógł odetchnąć pełną piersią i bez obaw o lincz wyjść na ulice, postukując swoją laską, która w deszczowe dni była jedyną rzeczą chroniącą go przed upadkiem.

Dopiero tutaj mogli prawdziwie żyć i Draco początkowo zagubił się w tym wszystkim kipiąc z gniewu i nienawiści do Pottera, który ściągnął ich tutaj niczym zmokłe kocięta, czego nie mogła znieść jego Malfoyowa duma. Najgorsze jednak było to, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia co kierowało Potterem, kiedy decydował się towarzyszyć im w ucieczce z Wielkiej Brytanii i razem z nimi zadamawiał się w Stanach, w których nikt nawet nie myślał, by ich szukać. Bo Stany były brudne, pełne szlam i plugastwa i zdegenerowania i pozbawione Rodów, i wolne, tak cudownie <i>wolne</i>.

Teraz Draco kocha tę wolność i ten dom, ale nim odważył się wyjść ze swojej skorupy minęło kilka długich lat, w trakcie których Potter jakoś stał się Harrym, ojciec tatą a różdżka przestała być jego jedynym narzędziem pracy. Teraz częściej chwyta za pióro, by krwiście czerwonym atramentem zaznaczyć każdy znaleziony w eseju błąd a na jego dole nakreślić kilka jadowitych słów - Severus dobrze go wyuczył. Gdyby jednak tylko wiedział, że jego cenne nauki są marnowane na bandę mugolskich dzieciaków studiujących literaturę angielską, zapewne wytargałby go za uszy jak krnąbrnego szczeniaka i kazał przyrzec, że natychmiast porzuci ten niegodny zawód i zajmie się czymś zgodnym z jego wykształceniem, jak Eliksiry.

Eliksiry, dobre sobie. Draco prycha tuż przed wzięciem łyku, co skończyło się poparzeniem górnej wargi. Oblizuje się nieuważnie i zerka do mijanej właśnie biblioteki, jednak ciągnący z niej chłód i wygaszone światła informują go o jego błędzie. Zamyka drzwi, by nie wychłodzić pozostałych pomieszczeń i żwawo kieruje się do salonu. Tym razem trafia bez pudła. Harry leży rozciągnięty niemal na całej długości kanapy, chrupiąc ryżowe snacki i oglądając przyciszony film dokumentalny o błazenkach, na wiszącym na przeciwległej ścianie plazmowym telewizorze - jedynej nowoczesnej fanaberii, której ulegli wszyscy trzej.

Draco upija jeszcze kilka łyków herbaty i po cichu siada na podłokietniku kanapy. Wymienia garść snacków na kubek, do którego Harry dosysa się niczym wampir, kończąc herbatę jednym długim łykiem. Cóż, można to było przewidzieć.

— Jak się czujesz? — pyta, pomagając Harry'emu odwrócić się na plecy i podeprzeć na drugim, ukrytym pod poduszkami, podłokietniku. Mężczyzna nie powinien zostawać w tej pozycji na długo, ale oboje lubili patrzeć w twarz swojemu rozmówcy, co w obecnym stanie Harry'ego było wręcz niemożliwe o ile ten nie siedział lub stał.

Harry uśmiecha się do niego nie kryjąc swojego zmęczenia i gładzi nieuważnie po ogromnym brzuchu, w którym całymi dniami harcują nadpobudliwe bliźnięta.

— W porządku — mówi w końcu, oddając Draco pusty kubek, który odstawia go na niedaleki stoliczek. — Dzisiaj był dobry dzień.

Draco marszczy brwi zaniepokojony. "Dobry dzień" w ustach Harry'ego mógł znaczyć właściwie wszystko - od "było super, tańczyłem sambę" po "umieram, dobij w imię humanitaryzmu" i tylko tata potrafi rozróżnić te dosłownie dobre dni od tych koszmarnych, które Harry ukrywa, by ich nie niepokoić.

— Nienawidzę, gdy to robisz — mamrocze pokonany, na co Harry chichocze i z ciężkim "uff" siada ociężale, opędzając się od podsuniętej usłużnie dłoni Draco z wymownym „spadaj, brachu”, co w pewien sposób drażni mężczyznę. Pomimo tego, że żaden z nich do końca nie wie jak mają się do siebie zwracać poza domem, to w nim już od dawna byli <i>bhraitrsotan</i> braćmi jednego gniazda, a Draco okrutnie nienawidzi kaleczenia ich rodzimego języka. „Brachu”, też coś. Gdyby nie mugole, nigdy nie byliby zmuszenia do tego pustego skrótu, jednak jak inaczej wyjaśnić im, że  
Harry nigdy nie był i nie będzie z Draco, był za to z jego ojcem i wszyscy mieszkali pod jednym dachem, i chociaż nazywali się braćmi żaden z nich nie był adoptowany, a tym bardziej Harry nie był ojczymem Draco, choć wyszedł za Lucjusza, i nie, zdecydowanie nie łączyła ich żadna dewiacja. Byli rodziną.

Byli po prostu rodziną.

Draco bez przeszkód kładzie dłoń na szczycie przykrytego tylko szlafrokiem brzucha Harry'ego. Tam jest dwóch jego braci. Dwóch nowych członków ich odbudowującej się rodziny.

Draco uśmiecha się miękko i rozsiada wygodnie na zwolnionej części kanapy.

Dwóch nowych Malfoyów.

Kopniak w żebra uświadamia mu, że ostatnie zdanie powiedział na głos, ale Draco nie może zmazać z twarzy głupkowatego uśmiechu.

— Idiota — kwituje dobrodusznie Harry, wracając do swoich przekąsek.

W końcu rozwój dwóch żyworodnych smoków pochłania niewyobrażalną ilość kalorii.


End file.
